Mohammad Lameen Sidi Mohammad
| place_of_birth = Zandeer, Niger | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 706 | group = | alias = Mohammad al-Amin | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Mohammad Lameen Sidi Mohammad ( ) is a joint citizen of Mauritania and Niger, who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States's Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 706. The Department of Defense reports that he was born on September 10, 1981, in Zandeer, Niger. Amnesty International reports he was captured in Pakistan in April 2002. mirror They report he was 17 or 18 years old when he was captured. By their account he was captured in Peshawar, Pakistan; spent time in Bagram, where brutal interrogations forced a false confession from him. They report he was sexually abused in Bagram, and hung from the ceiling by his arms for days at a time. He said a guard would shake him awake every time he slumped. Amnesty says that months of abuse broke his will, and he agreed to false confessions. Background Mohammad said he left Mauritania when he was seventeen years old, to travel to Saudi Arabia for religious study. He then traveled to Pakistan, for further religious study. He said he was arrested as part of a general sweep of foreigners in Peshawar, in April 2001. He claims he was first tortured in Pakistani custody, by interrogators who wanted him to confess to being a Saudi citizen. He reports he was then sold to the USA for a bounty, and held in Bagram, where he was tortured by sleep deprivation, beatings, and being made to stand with his hands bound above his head. He was transferred to Guantanamo in August 2002, and reports he was subjected to abusive interrogation there too. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 6 meter trailer. The captive sat with his hands cuffed and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Inside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Combatant Status Review Tribunals ("CSTRs") are an administrative mechanism utilized by the United States military stemming from procedures used to determine whether an individual is considered a prisoner of war ("POW") during traditional conflicts. Each detainee has an opportunity to present “reasonably available” evidence and witnesses to a panel of three commissioned officers to try to demonstrate that the detainee does not meet the criteria to be designated as an “enemy combatant”. Each detainee is represented by a military officer (not a member of the Judge Advocate General Corps) and may elect to participate in the hearing or remain silent. The CSRTs are not bound by the rules of evidence that would apply in court, and the government’s evidence is presumed to be “genuine and accurate.” The government is required to present all of its relevant evidence, including evidence that tends to negate the detainee’s designation, to the tribunal. Unclassified summaries of relevant evidence may be provided to the detainee. The detainee’s personal representative may view classified information and comment on it to the tribunal to aid in its determination but does not act as an advocate for the detainee. If the tribunal determines that the preponderance of the evidence is insufficient to support a continued designation as “enemy combatant” and its recommendation is approved through the chain of command established for that purpose, the detainee will be informed of that decision upon finalization of transportation arrangements (or earlier, if the task force commander deems it appropriate). The rules do not give a timetable for informing detainees in the event that the tribunal has decided to retain their enemy combatant designations. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mohammad Lameen Sidi Mohammad's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on September 28, 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: rifle while at a safehouse with ties to al Qaida. }} Summarized Unsworn Detainee Statement Mohammad Lameen Sidi Mohammad chose not to attend his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. The dossier of CSRT documents released in response to his habeas corpus petition contained his Detainee election form contained what the dossier called his "Summarized Unsworn Detainee Statement". : Habeas corpus A writ of habeas corpus, Mohammad Lameen Sid Mohammad v. George W. Bush, was submitted on his behalf. In response, on 8 September 2006, the Department of Defense released 22 pages of unclassified documents related to his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. His enemy combatant status was confirmed by Tribunal panel 13 on 16 October 2004. The last six pages of the dossier was a photocopy of the United States Department of State's Selected Foreign Terrorist Organizations. Mohammad Lameen Sidi Mohammad was alleged to have had an association with one of the organizations on the list. But none of the names on the list is highlighted. Administrative Review Board hearing | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 |archiveurl=http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:TheWire-v6-i049-10MAR2006.pdf |archivedate=2009-08-26}}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mohammad Lameen Sidi Mohammad's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 1 March 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Mohammad Lameen Sidi Mohammad did not chose to participate in his hearing. His Assisting Military Officer reported to his Presiding Officer Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous. The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer on 2005-05-20. Repatriation A Mauritiation captive named "Mohamed Lemine Ould Sidi Mohamed" was repatriated on Friday September 28, 2007. Accounts of his detention, after his release Mohammad was released from Mauritian custody after several days of debriefing. Mohammad described being physically and mentally abused, in Guantanamo. He described witnessing guards urinating on the Koran. Mohammad said he was one of the captive who responded to the Koran desecration by going on a hunger strike. Mohammad described being force-fed during the hunger strike. References External links * The long suffering of Mohammed al-Amin, a Mauritanian teenager sent home from Guantánamo Andy Worthington Category:Mauritanian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Mauritanian Muslims Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Bagram Theater Internment Facility detainees Category:Living people Category:1981 births